


Coming Home

by AliceMercy2016 (orphan_account)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AliceMercy2016
Summary: How I imagine their return to Earth.





	Coming Home

When the paladins return home to earth they are reuniting with their families. Keith goes with Lance and Keith is all flustered. Lance and his mom are crying and hugging and he says: “Mom, this is Keith” and she will be like: “Oh! Nice to finally meet you, Keith.” and Keith will be all confused and she will be like “This one would not shut up about you ever since he started at the Garrison. He was always like: Keith did this, Keith does that…” “Mom, please!” “Oh, common. It was totally obvious that you had a crush on him.”


End file.
